Cold storage facilities are used to cool and/or maintain stored content (e.g., inventory, food) at a reduced temperature. Cold storage facilities range across a wide array of sizes, from small (e.g., walk-in coolers) to large (e.g., freezer warehouses). The temperature within a cold storage facility is a result of a balance between heat removal from and heat intrusion into the facility.
Heat intrusion within a cold storage facility can come from many different sources, such as the environment (e.g., ambient air temperature, solar radiation), the stored content (e.g., warm product to be chilled), heat-producing equipment operating inside the facility (e.g., lights, forklifts), body heat from people working inside the facility, and facility operations (e.g., opening of doors as people and inventory pass into and out of the facility).
The rate of heat intrusion can vary over time. Heat intrusion generally increases during the day as outdoor summer temperatures rise and as the sun rises to its peak midday intensity, and generally decreases as outdoor summer temperatures and solar intensity fall. Heat intrusion can also increase during times of high activity, such as during the workday when doors are opened frequently, and decrease during times of low activity such as during after-hours when doors generally remain shut.
Heat removal from a cold storage facility generally requires the consumption of power (e.g., electricity to drive refrigeration compressors). As heat intrusion varies, so too does the need for power to perform heat removal.